Loving You
by Philosophy897
Summary: F/F Slash. Hermione and Ginny are together during Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. This is my firs HP fic. Please R/R, and please go easy on me.
1. Falling into love

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from Harry Potter and I'm making no profit from this story. Feedback: philosophy897@aol.com Rating: PG-13 Author: Philosophy897[Grace] A/N: This is my first HP fic, it's also my introductory fic so please don't go to hard on me. If I make an inaccurate statements please excuse me. The story skips from time to time so watch the subtitles at the beginning of each part. I'll continue the story if I get enough feedback. Thanks for taking time to read!  
  
*** Present Day[Hermione's POV]  
  
"'Mione?" "Yes Ginny?" "Could you hand me that parchment..." "Sure thing," I say as I hand a parchment over to Ginny. Both of us have changed over the years and it is amazing how much. I'm head girl and a prefect, I've grown taller and my body has filled out, my hair, though often times still wild, has settled down mostly and I usually wear it up in a ponytail. Ginny, now in her 6th year, has also grown taller. Her body has changed in the same fashion as mine except she's even taller than my 17 year-old self, not to mention she's got a more athletic build, and her hair now curls in loose spirals down to her shoulders. On the inside however we've remained much the same. I'm still as studious as ever and tend to be a little eccentric about my homework, or so everyone tells me. Ginny is still an exuberant little girl at heart. One more major change took place. We got together. We have been for about two years, I figured as I glance over to my girlfriend who is looking from her book down to the parchment in deep concentration. Smiling warmly, I lean over and brush Ginny's fire-red hair from her neck and kissed the soft skin I've found playfully. Ginny just grins and continues working. "So whatcha' working on," I ask, peering down at the book. "Divination homework," she mumbles as she jots something down on the parchment. "I'd offer my help but you know how I detest Divination." "Yea, yea...you're useless," she says jokingly. "Hey now! I'm not useless," I reply defensively. "Oh really," I hear her say as she grins, she just loves to upset me, "then what can you do?" I think on this for a moment before smiling down at her, "I know of something, and as I recall you like it when I do this." Ginny scrunchs up her nose in concentration, it's adorable when she does that, "what is it then?" "Let me show you," I say with a smile before leaning down and kissing her softly. "Mmm...," she whispers against my lips as she pulls away and gives me one last small kiss, "I'd forgotten about that." "Forgot?!," I cry indignatly. I suppose she couldn't help herself but she broke down into helpless giggles. See, I told you she's still the same little school girl. Raising an arm up she protects herself from my playfully swatting hand. "Oh you're so going to get it Virgina Weasley," I say in mock seriousness as I get down from the bed and start to tickle her. "Ahh....Hermione stop it!"  
  
"No way, I'm going to make you die of tickles for that one," I say between laughs as I continue my tickle torture. Tears begin to slowly seep from Ginny's tightly closed eyelids as she rolls about trying to get away from me, "Oh God please stop it Hermione I'm serious," she said with a mock angry tone. Naturally I stop and peer down at my girlfriend, just to check and see if she's being serious or if she's faking again. As I suspected she was faking. Leaning up she kisses me softly and I just smile into the kiss a moment before kissing back. I feel her arms wind around my waist and pull me down onto her body. Study break? I pull away slowly and look down into Ginny's bronzed almond orbs, "you're such a faker...and not even a good one at that," I say with a grin. Ginny grinned back, "good enough to fool you Miss Granger." I just glare down at her for a second before leaning in for another kiss . . . *** Two Years Earlier [Hermione's POV]  
  
"Jesus Ginny you just about gave me a heart attack," I screech looking at my absolutely adorable best friend, she just tapped me from behind while I was reading, after hours, in the middle of the dark library. Naturally I was spooked. She just gives me that sweet little smile she has, "Sorry 'Mione," she says. "Oh don't give me that, I know you're not sorry Virginia Weasley. As a matter of fact I bet you wanted to scare me half way out of my knickers," I say, pretending to be upset. Ginny laughs. God I love her laugh. I don't know why but I've had this huge crush on her for the past year. It's driving me absolutely insane because every time I see her I just want to jump her. I probably shouldn't be saying that but it's true. Sometimes I think she might feel the same way. Like when we just catch ourselves staring at each other. Or when she goes out of her way to see me in the hallways. I don't know, I'm probably just crazy. It's probably normal for best friends to do that, right? "So what're doing in the library after hours," she asks me. "Some late night studying," I say, it's what I do when I can't get my mind off her, "what's your excuse?" "Excuse," she scoffs, "I just came down here to see my bestest-best friend," she responds cheekily. "Oh really. And how did you know that your 'bestest-best friend' would be down here," I ask raising a brow. "Well...umm...I have ESP," she states proudly. "Is that so? Then perhaps you could tell me what I'm going to do next," I say with a grin. "Easy, you're going to stand up and go to put that book away and find another to bury yourself in," she says. It's true, "how'd you know," I question, peering at her. "Another easy question 'Mione, you're on the last page of that book." Sighing, I decide not to answer and close the now finnished book. I stand and walk down one of the long, hopelessly dark aisles and place the book in it's proper place before turning to go to another section of the library and get the next volume I want to read. I didn't notice Ginny until it was to late and I tumbled on top of her in my haste to get to my next book. We land on the ground and I look down at her apologetically. "Sorry," I squeak out. She just looks up into my eyes with those warm, brown, deep, gorgeous eyes. After a moment she leans up. I'm not sure what's going on but she seems to have slowed down, like she's moving in a different time and that's when I realize she's going to kiss me. Closing my eyes I lean down and kiss back, suffice to say I'm quite a bit suprised by this turn of events. Suprised and unimaginably happy. *** Present Day[Ginny's POV]  
  
"Wake up Ginn or you'll be late for class!" Mumbling I slowly wake to feel the bed pressed down on one side. My lips open as I groan lightly and raise a hand up to block my sensitive eyes from the bright sunlight peeping into the room. Ugh, why does Hermione have to open the curtains wide open whenever she wakes up? Yawning I sit up, the covers falling down to my lap. My eyes flutter open as I feel Hermione's hand brush away a lock of my hair then promptly close when her lips press against mine. Smiling I lay back in the bed, pulling her down with me. Maybe she'll let me stay in late for once, who knows, maybe she'll be a dare devil and stay in with me. She pulls away. Figures. "Mmmm, Ginny as much as I'd love to stay here with you forever and a day you and I both have classes to get to," she says, quickly sitting up to resume tying her shoes. Grinning wickedly, I straddle her from behind and begin slowly kissing her neck. Feeling her relax under my kisses I continue only to have her move away from the bed, away from me. "C'mon Ginn, don't do that you know I can't resist it when you," I stand and silence her by sucking softly on the hollow of her neck, that's her weak spot, "ahh...," she says a moment before placing her hands on my shoulders and pushing gently. Sighing I finally stand and walk over to her dresser. I always keep a change of clothes here. For a moment I pause, wondering why Hermione always has to be so prompt for her classes, then I continue looking. The answer of course is that's just the way Hermione is. Smiling I realize I wouldn't have it any other way. I pull out my clothes and turn to look at her as she stands, she's already ready to go and I haven't even taken off my pjs. That's right pjs, I don't sleep in the nude and especially not with 'Mione. True, I love her but we still haven't slept together. I don't intend to for awhile either, well at least until we both know it's the right time. After all I want things to be absolutely perfect. She blushes and turns away as I begin to unbutton my top. I quickly change into my robes and walk over to her. "I'm ready," I state, "what took you so long Miss Granger," I tease. She glares at me for a good five seconds before speaking, "I guess I was just to busy gawking at my pictures of Ron Weasley." Cold. Shiver, shiver. I raise a brow, "oh really?" "Yes really," she says, I love her voice. "Well what's he got that I don't," I ask. She just looks at me as though I shouldn't have to ask, "well c'mon, what is it?" She grins, uh oh, "Ginny did your mother ever have that talk with you?" "Which talk?" "The girls have a button and boys have a pole talk," she says. "Ohhhh...well I...uhh...I," I stammer, caught like a deer in headlights, "but can he do this," I ask as I lean in and kiss her lips in a searing, passionate kiss. Hermione's breath catches in her throat as I slowly backstep till my legs are pressing against the bed. I slowly lay down, bringin her down with me. I move so she's underneath me then begin to gently kiss her neck. Sucking ever so slightly. I can feel it and hear it when she groans lightly into my ear and mumbles, "no...nobody can do that but you Ginny." I smile and glance up at her, "I know that silly . . . " *** 2 Years Earlier[Ginny's POV]  
  
As I tiptoe into the library I look around for a certain bushy haired best friend of mine. Spotting her with her nose in a book I giggle into my palm. She's been down here every night for the past few weeks. I wonder why she comes down here, I know it's not just to study because Lord knows she does enough of that during the day. I quitely sneak up behind her and tap her on the book. The look on her face is priceless, my trick was successful, I scared her really good this time. It'd be hard to top a scream like that. "Jesus Ginny you just about gave me a heart attack," she shouts at me. I give her a smile, "sorry 'Mione," I lie. "Oh don't give me that, I know you're not sorry Virginia Weasley. As a matter of fact I bet you wanted to scare me half way out of my knickers," she says, uh-oh she's pulling out the whole name now. Better watch out. As I laugh I watch her upset face turn into a smile. What an amazing smile. What an amazing everything actually. Hermione is breath-taking though she thinks quite the opposite. She's stunning and for the past few months it has become even more obvious to me. I've developed quite a crush on her. Back to the plan, there was actually a reason I came down here tonight. Asides from spooking her and getting to watch her in study, she's adorable when she does that, I also have a grand plan. "So what're you doing in the library after hours," I ask. "Some late night studying," she replies, what a lie, "what's your excuse?" "Excuse," I say pretending to be mildly offended, I hadn't thought she'd ask, how stupid of me, "I just came down here to see my bestest-best friend," I say cooly. Whew, good cover. "Oh really, and how did you know your 'bestest-best friend' would be down here," she inquires, raising a brow in that cute way of hers. Another one I didn't expect, damn, "Well...umm...I have ESP," I say quickly. "Is that so? Then perhaps you could tell me what I'm going to do next." I take a quick survey of the area, "easy, you're going to stand up and go to put that book away and find another to bury yourself in." She's stumped. Score one for the home team! "How'd you know?" "Another easy question 'Mione, you're on the last page of that book." She gives a sigh and stands. As she walks down the aisle I follow closely behind. Turning she stumbles into me, causing me to fall back. Ouch! A bit of a minor head injury, it's all worth it though to have Hermione Granger laying on me. "Sorry," she says shooting me an apologetic look. I look up at her for a moment. This isn't how I planned it but this will do anyway. I give a smile and lean up, gently pressing my lips to her. Imagine my shock when she kisses me back. Shock. But in the best way possible of course. The moment our lips touch I feel a million and one little bolts of lightening explode into my body, each of them coming from my mouth. The girl's good. 


	2. I Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Last I checked that was illegal but anyways I'm not making any profit off this.  
  
Author: Grace  
  
Feedback: Pwease send me some at philosophy897@aol.com  
  
A/N: I know this wasn't clear in the last chapter but Hermione and Ginny are not out of the closet.  
  
***  
  
"'Mione!" giggled Ginny as she ran down the hallway, pushing through other students before jumping on her unsuspecting girlfriend's back.  
  
Hermione glanced around the hallway quickly, "Ginny get down!" she snapped.  
  
Ginny slid from Hermione's back, a frown etched on her face, "Calm down 'Mione, it's not like anyone cares or suspects anything."  
  
"Then lets not give them a reason to," said Hermione without thinking.  
  
"Geeze Hermione, I was just fooling around."  
  
"Well stop fooling around Ginny, we're in the real world now, not in my bedroom," Hermione spat.  
  
Hurt, Ginny glanced around then down to her old white tennis shoes as she mumbled her apologies.  
  
"Oh God Ginny, I'm sorry it's just...with N.E.W.T.s coming up and all the pressure mum and dad are putting on me," started Hermione.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "forget it Hermione...I...I've got to get to class," she said before turning and quickly getting lost amongst the crowd of students in the hallway.  
  
Sighing, Hermione began to walk after her before she felt someone tugging at her arm. She turned to see none other than Harry Potter.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, we've got to get to class or McGonagall will be furious with us," he said still tugging persistently at her robe.  
  
"Fine," she breathed out, still trying to see Ginny's red head amongst the crowd of students.  
  
"Now, Hermione," said Harry snapping her out of her 'must-find-Ginny' daze.  
  
***  
  
Hermione waited on one of the many comfortable armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning and Ginny still hadn't come in. That's when the portrait swung open and Ginny walked in. She glanced around as if to see wether or not she was alone. Not seeing anyone, she pulled off her shoes and began to tiptoe towards the staircase up to her dorm.  
  
"Virginia Weasley stop right there," said Hermione in a stern voice.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to look at Hermione, "What?" she asked in a snobbish tone.  
  
"I said I was sorry," said Hermione softly.  
  
"Whatever would the great Hermione Granger have to be sorry about?" mocked Ginny, she really isn't going to let this one go easily thought Hermione.  
  
"Please don't do this again Ginny," replied Hermione in a tired voice.  
  
"I wouldn't have to do this again if you didn't blow up every time I even attempted to touch you in public!"  
  
"Ginny, you know I would love for you to be able to hug me in public but-"  
  
"But what? But it would be to intimate? Or am I only around to fill a space? Am I only with you because it's conveinient?" seethed Ginny, tears rimming her eyes, she was ready to explode.  
  
Hermione visibled softened at this, she stood walking over to Ginny, "Come on now Ginn, that's not what you think is it?"  
  
Ginny remained quiet and looked down to the ground, "Is it?" Hermione asked again, desperately  
  
wanting her girlfriend to look at her and tell her no.  
  
Raising a finger to her girlfriend's chin, Hermione lifted Ginny's face, "Look at me Ginny," she commanded softly.  
  
Obeying, Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes, "I...I'm sorry..."  
  
"If that's how you feel don't be sorry. I'm just a bit shocked. Why didn't you tell me? Did I do something to make you feel that way?"  
  
Ginny sighed and raised a hand to push a stray strand of hair from her face, her bright red hair was pulled up into a ponytail for the night, "I always feel so overpowered when I'm around you Hermione. I guess I was just afraid that if I told you how I felt...that it might be...true. Whenever I try to touch you you always get mad at me, even if it's just in a friendly way. And sometimes I see you talking to someone and I walk over and you immediately shut up, like I've got the plauge or something. You treat me like a child sometimes and it hurts. The only time you seem different is when we're together and nobody is around."  
  
Ginny let this sink in before taking Hermione's face into her hands, "Look, I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Hermione," and with that she walked off towards her room.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Ginny woke to see Hermione watching her from above. Ginny sat up and rubbed at her tired eyelids as she glanced around. She was in Hermione's room and the curtains were closed though it was still obvious that it was daylight. Ginny's brows knit in confusion as she looked around for a moment before looking to Hermione.  
  
"Why am I in your room?" she asked first.  
  
"Because I woke up early and came into your dorm, I apparated you and I up here before your room mates woke up so you could sleep in."  
  
"What day is it?" came the next question.  
  
"Friday."  
  
"Wait, did you say sleep in? On a Friday? That's a school day," Ginny peered at Hermione, "who are you and what've you done with my 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione laughed lightly and leaned back on her bed, "Hmm...Ginn we still need to talk."  
  
"I know," said Ginny as she pushed the covers off herself and sat up, looking down at Hermione.  
  
"Ginny I love you," said Hermione suddenly.  
  
Ginny was a bit suprised but just smiled, "I love you too Hermione."  
  
"You know I'm sorry, right? Ginn, I never knew you thought that. If I had, I would've at least tried to stop being so stupid."  
  
"I know you're sorry and I would've told you, but I thought I was just being childish."  
  
"Nothing you feel is childish. Please understand that. And that I always want to know how you feel, always," said Hermione as she looked up into Ginny's eyes.  
  
Ginny blushed lightly, "Okay...," she said, hoping Hermione had forgotten about her coming in at one o'clock.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Now about you coming in so late?" started Hermione.  
  
"I was just out walking around," covered Ginny.  
  
Hermione raised a brow a bit suspicious, "Walking around where?"  
  
"Around the school," stated Ginny with a roll of her eyes before leaning down and kissing Hermione's lips softly.  
  
Hermione kissed back for a moment before pulling a way, "Why?"  
  
Ginny gave an exaggerated sigh, "because I didn't feel like putting up with the third degree," she said as she got off the bed.  
  
Grabbing her wrist, Hermione pulled the younger girl back onto the bed. Ginny lay back and glanced over at Hermione. Propping herself up Hermione looked down at Ginny.  
  
"Ginn I only ask because I care," she said as she brushed a lock of red hair away from Ginny's face.  
  
"I know, 'Mione. By the way, that has got to be the most cliche thing I've ever heard you say," replied Ginny with a smile.  
  
"You know you love it when I'm cliche."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Maybe?" asked Hermione as she looked into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Yea, maybe," said Ginny as she looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay," said Ginny before leaning up and kissing Hermione, her arms moving around the older girls waist.  
  
***  
  
Laughing, Hermione picked up her fork and began to eat desert. The Great Hall was filled with smiles and the sweet aroma of chocolates, pies, and other assorted deserts. A knock resounded throughout the hall and the talking silenced as everyone's attention turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood slowly and looked around the Great Hall, as though he were eyeing everyone in the room. Finally he spoke.  
  
It was obvious he'd used the sonorus spell to magnify his voice, "Witches and wizards I have an announcement."  
  
The students waited, some of the first years were fidgetting, earning them a few odd looks from the older students. Hermione's brow knitted in confusion. As head girl and a prefect, she expected to be notified of all announcements prior to them taking place. Ron apparently thought this was the case as well because he leaned over and asked her what was going on. She just shrugged and turned her attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"This Halloween we will be having a dance," Dumbledore paused as the students began cheering, he waited for them to calm down before continuing, "also we will have a dance comittee, if you would like to sign up please talk to Prof. McGonagall after desert. We will choose from the list of those of you who sign up who will be on the comittee. Thank you and please return to your deserts," finnished Dumbledore before sitting to return to his own desert.  
  
Hermione glanced to Ginny who was grinning uncontrollably. Then she slowly surveyed the rest of the Hall to see who she thought would be signing up. Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil, Cho Chang and most likely Ginny would sign up as well. No doubt half of the first year girls would try their luck as well thought Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what do you think about all this girly dance comittee stuff," asked Ron, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Girly? Ron, just because you couldn't be on a dance comittee doesn't make it girly," said Ginny.  
  
"I could to be on a dance comittee!" said Ron defensively.  
  
"Umm...Ron...no," said Harry with a grin.  
  
"Umm...Harry...yes," said Ron.  
  
"Then prove it," challenged Ginny.  
  
"Okay I will," said Ron standing and walking up to Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Prof. McGonagall looked up to see Ron standing before her, "Can I help you Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"I'd like to sign up for the dance comittee," Ron stated.  
  
Prof. McGonagall just looked at him for a long moment before handing him a clipboard with a piece of blank white paper on it. He signed up and walked back to his seat.  
  
Sitting down proudly he said, "there."  
  
"Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are aware you just signed up for the dance comittee."  
  
"....I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Oh bugger," said Ron realizing he might actually get on the comittee.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Ginny crept upstairs and into Hermione's room. The light was still on, Hermione always waited up. Smiling Ginny paused at the doorway and watched Hermione who was sitting on the bed reading some big book. After watching her for a long time Ginny finally walked over to the bed. The moment Hermione noticed her she moved the book to the side and patted the place on the bed beside her.  
  
"Hope I'm not interupting," said Ginny as she snuggled up against her girlfriend.  
  
"Of course not," said Hermione, sliding her arms around Ginny as she lowered the book so they could both see it.  
  
After scanning the page Ginny glanced up to her, "arithmancy theory again? Haven't you read this book like three times this year?"  
  
Hermione grinned, "I like it."  
  
"I know, but isn't there another book you'd like to read?"  
  
"Yea...but this is the most advanced one in the library about Arithmancy."  
  
"Oh...so about the dance..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Who're you going with?"  
  
"I don't know, I may not go with anyone."  
  
"Ron's going to ask you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because he's my brother."  
  
"Well so what? What if Ron asks me?"  
  
"What're you going to say," asked Ginny softly.  
  
"I...I don't know, OK Ginn?" said Hermione getting flustered.  
  
"I'll understand if you say yes."  
  
"Why would I say yes?"  
  
"Because you need someone to go with."  
  
At this Hermione stayed quiet for a long time, "Ginny I want to go with you, you know that right?"  
  
"Yea I know. But we can't," said Ginny, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"So then I'll go with Ron," Hermione said as she looked up into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"And I'll just go with Neville," said Ginny knowing the Gryffindor boy had already told Ron of his plans to ask Ginny to the dance.  
  
"Ginny promise me one thing?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me you won't get jealous or anything."  
  
"...I promise." 


	3. Rendevous?

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything from Harry Potter. If you want to post my stuff someplace else just let me know. Thanks. Feedback: I live on it, philosophy897@aol.com Rating: PG-13 Author: Grace [philosophy897] Pairing: Hr./G A/N: It's been awhile since the last chapter but I've just been taking some time one this one. Hope you enjoy and please give me some feedback.  
  
***  
  
A small, signifigant manilla colored poster hung up in the Great Hall. On it were ten names written in emerald green ink, each seemed to shimmer as if to bring even more attention to themselves. These ten names read as follows: Parvati Patil Padma Patil Lavender Brown Lunette Moon Chance Shiner Lucky Somerhalder Juliet Zanders Pansy Parkinson Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley Above the names in bold black print were the words Dance Comittee and below the names was the small message, "Report to Prof. McGonagall after breakfast."  
  
***  
  
Ron dutifully marched up to the poster and started to read the names. A smile had spread onto his lips, growing wider with each name that was not his own before he reached the final name. His. An excruiciating groan emanated from his pale pink lips and several of his fellow classmates turned to shoot him a look, wondering if he had suddenly been struck down with the Imperious Curse. "Bloody hell," he shouted loudly, kicking the wall before him. Letting loose a whimper he sat down against the wall and began to rub at his foot through his old sneakers. Ginny walked over to see if she was on the comittee. She was. Grinning infectuously she jumped up and down, squealing in excitement as she finnished reading the list. Seeing Ron's name her eyes went wide and she looked down to her brother who was cursing softly. Unable to stop herself Ginny began to laugh loudly causing Ron to look up at her. Glaring at her he stood and stomped off, headed for the boys dormitory.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe he made the comittee!" "Me neither, but I would be willing to bet it's because Professor McGonagall thinks having a boy on the comittee would make it more diverse," stated Hermione while running her fingers through Ginny's hair. "You're probably right," said Ginny, looking up at Hermione. The soft glow of about a hundred vanilla scented candles lit up Ginny's face, making her hair seem to glow even brighter. Hermione had used a bit of magic to make the candles stay up in the air and was now sitting on her bed, back against the headboard with Ginny's head in her lap. "You're usually right," said Ginny. "Usually?" questioned Hermione, cocking a brow. "Almost always..." "That's much better," said Hermione with a grin. "Yea, yea, yea," mumbled Ginny with a playful roll of her eyes. "So...." "So?" "So has Neville asked you yet....to the dance I mean?" "Yes...he asked me this morning, after breakfast. He was quite nervous even though he and I have gone to practically every dance in the past 6 years together." Hermione sighed softly, "don't remind me." Ginny sighed as well before leaning up and kissing Hermione. It was a sweet, genlte, sincere kiss. Not something meant to turn into anything more. Just a chaste way for Ginny to show that she loved Hermione. "I didn't mean anything by it..." "I know Ginn." There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted for only a few moments before Ginny spoke again. "Has Ron asked you yet?" "Nope." "I didn't think so." "Why's that?" "Well he usually tells me all about what's going on in his life and he didn't mention asking you." "Oh...he'll probably do it tomorrow." "Probably." "Are you tired?" "Very..." "Shall we sleep?" "Yes...yes I think we shall," said Ginny with a grin. "G'night Ginn, sweet dreams," mumbled Hermione as she magiked the candles away and slid under the covers. "Night 'Mione," responded Ginny, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before joining her under the covers.  
  
***  
  
"So....Hermione....uh....yea.....uh....umm....," sputtered Ron, fidgetting slightly under Hermione's friendly gaze. Why is this so hard?!, he wondered. Sighing he reached a hand up and raked it through his firey red hair. He looked back up to Hermione's gorgeous almond orbs and gave a lopsided smile. "What I'm trying to say...I mean ask....is....will you uhh...go to the uhh...dance with uhh...me?" "No, I'm already going with Harry." "WHAT?! SINCE WHEN!?!?!," shouted Ron. "I was just kidding Ron...." "Oh....I knew that." "Sure ya did." "I did!" "Okay, okay....you did," said Hermione, not in the mood to argue. "So is that a yes?" ".....yes.....," came a soft whisper. "Yes?," asked Ron, unsure if he'd heard her right. "Yes," Hermione stated firmly. "Great...." "Yea...guess so...," muttered Hermione to herself.  
  
***  
  
"Miss Granger!" came an angry voice. Snapping out of her trance the 7th year student looked up into the cold eyes of Professor Snape. "Yes Professor?" "Daydreaming where you?," he stated rather than asked. "N-no sir." "Really? Then where is your bezoar?" "My bezoar?" "Yes, I instructed the class to get them quite some time ago," said Snape with a smirk, he was obviously enjoying the fact that he'd finally caught the 'perfect' Gryffindor doing something wrong. "Sorry Professor Snape, I'll get mine immediately," she said, a blush creeping up her neck as she made her way to the other side of the classroom. A bout of snickers seemed to fall over the Slytherin side of the classroom. Suprisingly Draco shot several venmous glares to his fellow Slytherin's and smiled slightly as the snickering stopped. Hermione cocked a quizzical brown brow while looking at him. He looked at her for only a moment before turning back to his book, he obviously thought the matter was over with and needed no further explanation or discussion. Hermione shrugged it off and made her way to the jar of bezoars that had been set out on a small table. She took on out and transferred it to her pot using the Accio spell. Snape's eyes looked up to her in suprise. It was a happy sort of suprised. "Miss Granger I'm stunned....," came his sarcastic voice, "you forgot that you're not allowed to use spells or charms in this class. 10 points from Gryffindor." Hermione was as stunned as Snape. She'd forgotten. How? she asked herself as she took her seat silently. She knew why, though she didn't want to admit it she had been thinking of Ginny... or more specifically of Ginny and Neville dancing the night away at the Halloween Ball. Her Ginny being held by Neville, the clumsy oaf of a Gryffindor, she thought. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, forgetting that she was still in class.  
  
***  
  
That night as Hermione waited in her bedroom for Ginny she began to think of the Halloween Ball. Each time she thought of it the ball became less and less appealing. Not only would she have to dress up and take time out of her study schedule but she would also have to watch Neville try to put the moves on her girlfriend. Her Ginny. Hermione usually wasn't quite so bothered by Neville's attempts to win Ginny's heart but for some reason she was becoming more and more jealous each time she heard mention of the two. "Dragon dung...," she muttered as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wooden headboard of her bed. "Where is she," thought Hermione to herself. She only had to wait a few moments for her answer. Ginny walked into Hermione's room, yawning as she quickly changed into the pair of pj's she kept in Hermione's room. Stretching her arms up above her head the tired young Weasley climbed into bed beside Hermione. Sighing softly Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at a pair of large almond orbs that were starring back at her. "What was that you were saying when I came in," asked Ginny curiously. "Nothing," said Hermione. Ginny just nodded as she gave another yawn, "oh...." "Where've you been," asked Hermione, trying to sound casual, her sensible side was telling her there was a good excuse while her less rational side argued she could've been with Neville. "Professor McGonagall wanted the Dance Comittee to meet and go over a few things..." "Oh....," said Hermione, sounding less than convinced. "Yea," said Ginny, not even noticing the tone of Hermione's voice as she slid under the covers and snuggled up against Hermione. "Oh....," said Hermione again, "so Ginny," she started as she turned to look at the younger girl only to find her sound asleep. Sighing Hermione reached over and turned off her bedside light before laying down underneath the covers. Her intelligent eyes slowly raked over Ginny's sleeping form as she thought. What if Ginny had been with Neville? What would they have been doing? Why would McGonagall keep students so late? She knew they had classes. What if Ginny's lying? What if Ginny's lying to me....she thought, unable to answer the question. 


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. If I were I wouldn't be stuck in school half of the day now would I? Rating: PG-13 for cussing Pairing: Hr./G, HP/DM(scattered and not the main couple) Feedback: Please oh please gimme some feedback! Send it to philosophy897@aol.com. Archive: Just let me know. A/N: I have decided to include Draco and Harry since I've had several requests to see them together in the story.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione! Hermione," shouted Ginny as she walked into the Gryffindor common room with an almost angry expression on her face. Hearing Ginny call her name, Hermione looked up. She glanced over to Neville who was looking up at Ginny with a dreamy look in his eyes. Hermione's eyes seemed to narrow into dangerously slender slits as she sunk back into her chair. She'd been avoiding Ginny that day due to the fact that she had trouble even looking at the youngest Weasley without picturing her and Neville together. Hermione pulled the book that was resting on her lap up and held it so that her face was not visible in hopes that Ginny would just pass her by and leave her to her self-loathing process which always seemed to take place after she avoided her girlfriend. No such luck. Ginny marched over to where Hermione was sitting with her nose in a book and reached her hand up, pulling the book down a little, "there you are." A frown tugged down the corners of Ginny's lips as she saw Hermione flinch slightly, "I've been looking everywhere for you." Hermione looked up to Ginny, trying to play dumb, something she never thought she'd do, "Oh? Really? I'm sorry I've been in the library all day." Ginny frowned even more, "no you haven't that was the first place I checked." "Oh....I was uh....I was in the uh....I was at....I mean I was hanging out with Ron and Harry," said Hermione, stumbling through her lies. "Why are you lying to me Hermione? I already asked Ron and Harry where you were!" Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment before standing and saying coldly, "I'm going to my room." "Fine then! Go," shouted Ginny to Hermione's retreating back.  
  
***  
  
Sighing, Hermione plunkered down beside Ron at the table. Ron looked over to his long time crush to see that she looked extremly sad and extremly undone. As Harry took a seat he exclaimed, "Hermione what's happened? You look like a wreck." Ron shot him a 'you're such an insensitive prick' look before beginning to rub Hermione's back, "what's wrong?" Hermione glanced from Harry to Ron before laying her head down on the table, "nothing...I'm just tired." Ron frowned as he looked across the table to Harry and mouthed, "what's wrong?" Harry glared at Ron before shaking his head realizing his best friend honestly didn't know that he had no idea so he just went back to eating his food. Feeling eyes on him, Harry turned his head about and spotted none other than Draco Malfoy looking to him. The two looked into each other's eyes before they each turned back to their respective tables, each with a smile on their lips. Harry spoke up again, "umm...Hermione why was Ginny asking us where you were yesterday?" Hermione glanced up at him, "she needed help with some homework." Ron, "oh...well what was with all the shouting you two did last night in the common room?" "We were just having a small fight. About girl stuff and what-not." "Oh." "So Ron, what're you doing today," asked Hermione, hoping he didn't have plans since it was Saturday which ment that she would have no excuse to get away from Ginny. Ginny came and sat down in between Neville and Harry. Nothing special, she was sitting in her usual seat but to Hermione it seemed as though she was trying to be as visible as possible to her. Ginny was seated across the table from Hermione who sat in between Ron and Seamus. "I was planning on going to Hogsmeade." "Why? It's not like you need anymore candy," said Ginny sharply. "Would you mind if I tagged along," asked Hermione, trying to ignore Ginny. "Not at all," said Ron with a happy smile, not missing the look he received from Ginny.  
  
***  
  
Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing a game of chess with Harry when Ginny walked in. She took a seat to watch the game of wizard's chess. "Ron that was a horrible move." Ron just continued playing. "What're you thinking Ron? You imbecile Harry is going to have your daft arse beat if you don't wisen up!" Ron clenched his jaw gently but kept playing. "Are you blind!? Didn't you see that move there! I swear even...even Neville could play better chess than this!" Ron glanced up to Harry who watched him a moment before they went back to playing. "You idiot! I swear you must have air up there in between your ears!" At this Ron turned and looked at Ginny. "What are you doing," he asked in a harsh tone, "no, on second thought I don't care just stop it!" "Fine," said Ginny before walking off. "What's gotten into her," Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged and replied, "maybe it's that time of the month." "No that was last week, trust me I noticed." "Then I have no idea." "I think she's jealous." "Jealous?" "Yea, jealous. Of me and Hermione, ya know since they're best friends but now that Hermione likes me she's starting to hang out with me more than Ginny." "Oh....yea....you're probably right."  
  
***  
  
"Ginny do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks? I'll get you a butterbeer." "No thanks Neville." "Okay...then why don't we go to Zonko's? I'll buy some of those Hiccup Sweets you're always using on Harry and Ron." "No thank you Neville," said Ginny sharply. "Well what about Honeydukes? I know you practically live on those Licorice Wands they sell there," said Neville in a pleading voice, he was grasping for anything to get Ginny's attention. Ginny, who had been looking into the window of Dervish and Banges for Hermione, Ron, and Harry, turned about to face Neville with an aggitated look on her face. "Neville I don't want to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, I don't want to go to Zonko's for some Hiccup sweets, and I do not want to go to Honeydukes for a Licorice Wand! Okay? I just want some time to think for a moment, okay?" "F-fine, Ginny," said Neville in a somewhat scared voice. Ginny looked to him and was about to say sorry before hearing laughter coming from the alleyway behind Dervish and Banges. Hearing that laugh made her stop, her mouth hanging open as she'd been about to speak. She knew that laugh. It was Hermione's. Neville watched her curiously as she turned and walked down the alley. "Ginny what're you doing?" "Nothing, just stay there." Ginny quickly made her way down the side alley that led to the back alley. She moved stealthily, not wanting Hermione to hear her coming. Peering around the corner she spotted Ron and Hermione talking, Hermione was laughing again. Ginny felt a pang of jealousy move through her body as she watched Ron and Hermione. Suddenly Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione. Coming out from behind the corner Ginny gawked at them a moment, looking into Hermione's suprised eyes as they glanced towards her before storming off. The minute Ginny had left Hermione pushed Ron away from her. "Ron what're you doing?!" "Kissing you?" "Well you can't!" "W-why not?" "Because I said so," shouted Hermione before running off after angry Ginny.  
  
***  
  
Harry looked up as Ginny ran past him followed quickly by Hermione. He sighed and glanced back behind him before looking at Ron as he walked over to Neville. "What do you think happened," came a voice from behind him. "Relationship problems no doubt," replied Harry. "You're probably right, love," said the voice. "I'm sure they'll work thourgh them though. Hermione and Ginny seem like they're very happy together." "I still can't believe they didn't notice us watching them while they were making out under the stairs." "I can't believe it either. I wonder if anybody has ever spotted us making out," mused Harry as he turned to face the voice who turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy. "Doubtful since we're always under your invisibility cloak."  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Hermione lay in bed wondering if Ginny would ever speak to her again. Sighing for the hundreth time she looked down at the pillow beside her, imagining that Ginny was there. Her fantasy was quickly cut off as the real Ginny walked into Hermione's room and, instead of getting into the bed, stood defiantely at the foot of the bed. "So that's why you've been avoiding me and lying to me! So you could go off and snog my bloody brother!" "Ginny please...let me explain-" "No! I don't need to hear anymore of your lies!" "I'm not lying!" "Right, so then where were you yesterday?" "I was avoiding you," shouted Hermione, caught up in the heat of the moment. "What?! Why?" "Because!" "Because why?" "Beause I can't even look at you anymore! I can't even see you without picturing you and Neville together! I....I can't deal with the fact that you'll be with him!" "Hermione you promised that you wouldn't get jealous." "Well consider that my actual lie!" Ginny just stood there, obviously stunned. Hermione looked at her with tear-filled eyes before looking down and wiping at her eyes, muttering curses under her breath as she hunched over in her bed. "This is complete and utter bullshit Hermione," shouted Ginny harshly, not wanting to believe Hermione when it would be easier to believe she had been avoiding her to go off and snog her brother. Then Ginny stormed off, deciding to head back to her own room for a good cry.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Hermione was fidgetting slightly in her chair, avoiding eye contact with everybody. Harry was concentrating on looking to Draco. Ron was looking down into his eggs. Ginny was looking at Hermione then to Ron then back to Hermione. Neville however was just chomping away on his toast, completely oblivious to the tension. "So uhh Ginny, we've got a meeting today with McGonagall haven't we," asked Ron finally. Ginny nodded, "yes, I think so." "Well good." Then the table fell back into silence.  
  
***  
  
Ron looked up from his homework to see a flustered Ginny storm into the common room. He didn't miss the look that passed between Hermione and Ginny. Hermione looked apologetic but Ginny looked like she was all but forgiving. Frowning, Ron decided he'd have to have a talk with his sister about what was going on. After all, he knew she was just jealous of his and Hermione's closeness, right?  
  
***  
  
Hermione leaned against the doorway, watching a certain red-headed Weasley laugh jovially as Lavender made some crack about Millicent Bulstrode. Her eyes were only on the Weasley a moment before being met by the same Weasley's own eyes. Ginny's laugh faded as did the huge grin that had been splayed upon her lips only moments before. Hermione couldn't stand the intensity of the gaze and looked away, pushing off the door, wondering what she was doing there. Ron glanced over to his sister who was having a blast sitting over there with his friends, while he, Ron, the older Weasley was being forced by Professor McGonagall to put up banners in the Great Hall. Sighing he scrunched his nose up as though he'd just smelt something foul and wondered why he'd ever signed up for this stupid, girly dance comittee. Ginny couldn't help but laugh as Lavender made another crack but, feeling eyes on her, she looked up and caught Hermione's eyes with her own. Loosing her breath, Ginny felt her chest tighten as her smile faded away with her laughter. Just looking at Hermione was hard. Then Hermione looked away and a few moments later, Ginny followed her lead, wondering why she'd ever gotten involved with Hermione, Head Girl and the crush of her brother's life.  
  
Because I need to see her, answered Hermione to herself.  
  
Because I had to prove that I could join up, thought Ron.  
  
Because I love her, was the answer that resounded in Ginny's head.  
  
***  
  
Ron sat in the common room, waiting for Ginny to get back so he could talk to her. Sighing he gazed into the fire as he replayed what would happen again in his head for what must've been the thousandth time. Ginny would come in, he would have a heart to heart with her and she'd realize she'd been wrong. Then she'd hug him, tell him he was the best big brother a gal could ever hope for and everything could go back to being okay. Unfortunately Ron was way off. Hearing Ginny walk in, his eyes snapped up to her. "Ginny we need to talk." "Not now Ron." "Please," he pleaded. "Fine," said Ginny, turning to look at her brother. "About Hermione...." "What about her," asked Ginny icily. "You've got to stop being so mean to her. I understand that you're jealous- " "Jealous?!" "Yes, of our closeness. Ginny, just because Hermione likes me doesn't mean that the two of you can't be friends." "Hermione does not like you Ron!" "Yes. Yes Ginny, she does." "NO! SHE DOESN'T," shouted Ginny as Hermione walked into the common room. Ginny looked to her with tear-filled eyes before storming off. Hermione looked to Ron who was pinching the bridge of his nose, obviously upset. She was torn. Should she go after the girl she loved or the man she was supposed to love. Her mouth opened as she was about to say something but closed again as she turned and walked to her room.  
  
***  
  
Hearing crying, Hermione walked out onto the empty Quidditch pitch. For some odd reason she always came out there when she felt like she needed to take a step back and get some perspective. Even though she didn't play there something about the place just felt right. It just clicked. Maybe it was because whenever she walked out on the field she could see Ginny flying above her, or maybe it was because it was just a huge expanse of land where she could lay for hours starring up at the stars. Deciding now was not the best time to ruminate over her somewhat odd behavior she looked around the pitch, finally spotting hunched over body at the end of the pitch. Her brows furrowed as she walked down the length of the field to the figure, who's body was being wracked by sobs. The moon was covered by a thick sheet of clouds so Hermione couldn't see who it was that was sitting before her. "What's wrong," she asked in a quiet tone. Ginny, who was too wrapped up in her crying to realize it was Hermione talking to her replied, "my girlfriend is snogging my brother and....and she's jealous of me and this guy and....she's just...ugh...I don't know," came Ginny's voice before the youngest Weasley started up a fresh batch of tears. Hermione felt her chest tighten as she took a seat beside her girlfriend and slid her hand to the girls back, massaging it soothingly as she spoke. "Maybe your brother kissed your girlfriend when she didn't want him too...." Ginny, realizing it was Hermione looked over to the other girl with puffy red eyes that had obviously been crying for awhile now. Hermione fought back the urge to gasp as she pulled Ginny into her arms and whispered, "Oh God Gin I've missed you so much." "Good cause I've missed you like hell," said the youngest Weasley with a small laugh.  
  
***  
  
Dim light covered Hermione and bathed the book that rested in her lap in a warm glow as she tried to concentrate on her homework. The first Quidditch match was tomorrow and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Of course that wasn't what Hermione was thinking about....well not exactly. She was thinking about the game, or more the fact that she was going to be there, and furthermore that her girlfriend was the star keeper for the Gryffindor team. Hermione had given up hope that Ginny would come to bed at all by that point, figuring the younger Gryffindor still wanted some time to figure things out since they still hadn't talked about the whole jealousy thing. "Gulping gargoyles," she said frustratedly as she closed the thick volume and slid it on to the table that rested beside her large four-poster bed. "You'd better watch your mouth...after all, what would McGonagall say if she knew the Head Girl was cursing at her books?" Hermione's eyes snapped up and looked into Ginny's eyes. Her breath catching in her throat as she raised a hand and placed it over her heart. "Ginny you scared me!" "Sorry....I figured you'd be used to me coming in here since I've been doing it since you got this room." "True but I just assumed that-" "You assumed wrong. Just like you assumed wrong about Neville and I." "I know Ginny. I don't know why but I was just....I couldn't even look at you. It hurt so bad to know that you'd be with Neville instead of me." "Why this time? I mean I've gone to the dances with Neville since...forever." "I guess because this is our last year and because this is the last year I'll ever have to finally get up the guts to ask you to dance with me." "That makes sense but still Hermione you should be able to trust me." "I know and I do it's just....I don't know...how can I explain? Okay, you know that I'll be going with Ron?" "Yes...," mumbled Ginny, obviously not happy about that fact. "Well imagine me dancing with him, being in his arms and smiling at him. Imagine my hands running through his hair as we talk and he makes me laugh." Ginny's hands balled up into fists as she allowed herself to imagine it. She knew it would play out that way and that Ron would try to kiss Hermione. Seeing the images of her girlfriend, the one person she loved most, kissing her brother infuriated her. She was seeing red even thinking about it. "Imagine us kis-" "Okay," shouted Ginny quickly, "okay, I get it," she added in a softer tone as she looked up to Hermione. "All the same, if I'd felt that way I would've told you." "Would you," asked Hermione challengingly. "Yes," replied Ginny confidently. Sighing, Hermione just shook her head before saying, "can we just forget it?" "I'd love to, Hermione. You know I would but we can't. If it's how you feel we have to deal with it. I have to know that you can trust me and I have to know I can trust you," said Ginny in a very 'mature' tone, obviously taking Hermione's advice and forgetting it. She understood Hermione and knew that she'd felt the same way. "You really aren't going to let this one slide," asked Hermione with a grin. "No way. For once you're the one that messed up so this time I get to go all out with the psycho-babble-bullshit," said Ginny cheekily as she crawled up the bed, towards Hermione. "Ginny Weasley!" "Aww...you know you like it when I talk dirty 'Mione," said Ginny as she moved up on top of her brown-haired girlfriend. "You better believe it," whispered Hermione as she looked at Ginny's full, lucious pale pink lips before her eyes moved to Ginny's neck then to the girls breasts which were scarcely hidden behind the tight tank top that the other girl wore to bed. "Ah hem, Miss Granger my eyes are up here," said Ginny though she was smiling. Hermione, however didn't take any notice of Ginny's words as she moved in, gently dusting kisses along the youngest Weasley's neck. Ginny gave a small moan, her hands moving up and tangling themselves in Hermione's hair. All that was in Hermione's mind was the need to show Ginny how much she loved her, how much she trusted her and she had the perfect idea on just how to do that. Ginny on the other hand was thinking this would just be another make-out session that would get intense and passionate then Hermione would pull away and they would go to sleep. As Hermione's hands moved to the straps of Ginny's tank top and pushed them off Ginny gasped and mumbled out, "Hermione....what are you doing?" After attacking the newly exposed skin, Hermione whispered heatedly against Ginny's skin, "making love to you, you doof..."  
  
***  
  
TBC? 


End file.
